


Balancování

by Josika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: Štastný konec už z principu není konec. A technicky vzato nemůže být ani konstantně šťastný. Zejména pokud jste Sherlock Holmes.Ko povídce patří píseň Treaty od Leonarda Cohena.





	

_I'm angry and I'm tired all the time_  
_I wish there was a treaty_  
_I wish there was a treaty_  
_Between your love and mine_  
_(Leonard Cohen)_

Sherlock ležel ve tmě a poslouchal tlukot Johnova srdce. Spát vedle Johna bylo příjemné. By bylo příjemné. Kdyby dokázal usnout. Samozřejmě v sobě neživil žádné romantické představy. Obecně se má za to, že první sex je vždy neuspokojivý. Nečekal žádný zázrak. Nečekal, že se svlékne z kůže a místo ní mu zůstane jen tenká letní pokrývka. Natáhl ruku. John pořád ležel vedle něj. To za trochu otravných fyzických aktivit stálo.  
Nelepšilo se to. A co hůř, z kategorie „mírně nepříjemné“ se sex přesunul mezi „naprosto nudné.“ Ovšem Johna tahle monotónní a špinavá činnost očividně těšila. Sherlock začal studovat pornografii, aby zjistil, jaké reakce se od něj vlastně očekávají. Naštěstí jeho organismus alespoň po fyzické stránce reagoval tak jak měl.  
Nebyl idiot, věděl, že je asexuální. Nicméně nepředpokládal, že na něj intimní život bude mít až takové dopady. Invaze do vnitřností přestávaly být akceptovatelné. Vyhýbal se Johnovým dotekům a John si toho začínal všímat. Jejich vztah se zredukoval jen na plnění potřeby, kterou Sherlock nepociťoval. Z vědeckého hlediska to ovšem bylo fascinující. Vždycky považoval paniku za náhle nastupující stav mysli. Místo toho ale do jejích hlubin sestupoval po spirále a nesnesitelně pomalu.  
Na vztahy měl tendenci nahlížet Mycroftovýma očima. Bratr se v nich vždy orientoval snadněji. Asi proto, že na rozdíl od Sherlocka sexuální orientaci skutečně měl. Možná právě proto Sherlockovi trvalo tak dlouho, než dospěl k jednoduchému řešení, které jeho problém skutečně měl. Amylnitrity nebo amfetaminy. Dávkování ovšem bude třeba ověřit experimentálně.  


~

  
John seděl vedle postele a na monitoru sledoval tlukot Sherlockova srdce. Měl tušit, že se něco děje. Tušil to. Věděl to. V Sherlockově případě se vždycky něco dělo. Položil mu ruku na čelo. Skoro ucukl, když ucítil studený pot. Lékaře by tyhle věci přece neměly děsit.  
„Co jsem udělal špatně?“ zeptal se tiše.  
Sherlock spal a neodpovídal, což taky byla ta nejrozumnější věc, kterou mohl ve svém současném stavu dělat.  
John složil hlavu do dlaní. Byl unavený a měl vztek. Představil si život bez Sherlocka. Bez ustavičné starosti o to, co se zase stane. Co si šlehne, odkud skočí, koho střelí, kdo ho střelí…  
Představil si život bez Sherlocka a slíbil všem dostupným nadpřirozeným silám cokoli za to, aby se tahle představa už nikdy znova neuskutečnila.  
„Až se probereš, budeme si muset vážně promluvit,“ upozornil ho.  


~

  
Samozřejmě věděl, že John o tom bude chtít mluvit. Hovořit, prodiskutovat to, rozebrat, analyzovat… Jako by všude okolo nebyla spousta daleko zajímavějších věcí ke zkoumání.  
„Asexuál?“  
„Skutečně to mám opakovat?“  
John na něj upřel pohled, který by někdo, kdo by rozhodně nebyl Sherlock Holmes, jistě dokázal mnoha poetickými slovy přirovnat k hladině čirého horského jezera. Příšerně naštvaného horského jezera. Velice studeného horského jezera. Důležitého jezera. Jezera, které právě zklamal.  
„Tys mě nechal, abych…“  
Chytil se za hlavu a dech se mu zrychlil. Sherlock samozřejmě čekal, že Johnova reakce na tuto informaci bude poměrně negativní, nicméně nepředpokládal panický záchvat. Nevěděl, že Johnovi na sexu záleží až tak moc.  
„Můžu… je to řešitelné. Byl to jen první pokus, udělal jsem chybu v dávkování, ale příště bych mohl…“  
„Do prdele, Sherlocku!“  
„Co?“  
Najednou byla v Johnových dlaních Sherlockova hlava.  
„Poslouchej mě, prosím. Nevím, co ti kdo kdy řekl, ale sex by si měli užít všichni zúčastnění.“  
Chtěl se mu vytrhnout. Tentokrát ne proto, že by mu dotek vadil. Tentokrát si ho prostě jen nezasloužil.  
„Johne, nejsem fyzicky schopný si to užít. Vzhledem k tomu, že nejsem ochotný tě ztratit, považuji za nutné tuto nešťastnou okolnost vyvážit chemickými prostředky. Pokud to nepovažuješ za dostatečné, pravděpodobně se dokážu přizpůsobit v jiném směru. Ne… určitě se přizpůsobím, Johne, slibuji…“  
„Ne.“  
Věděl, že řekne ne. Lidé považují sexuální styk za neodmyslitelnou a zásadní součást romantického vztahu. Za jeho vyvrcholení a nutnou podmínku. Bohužel romantický vztah byl ten jediný, který mu na Johna dával právo. Právo, které právě ztratil, protože odmítl participovat na metafyzickém spojení srdcí a pohlavních orgánů.  
John se usmál a Sherlock se najednou netopil v horských jezerech. Díval se do očí Johna Watsona, kterého znal a kterému v mnoha ohledech věřil víc než sám sobě.  
„Najdeme řešení,“ řekl John. „Bez drog a bez toho, aby ses přizpůsoboval. Ani já tě nejsem ochotný ztratit kvůli takové blbosti jako je sex.“  
Tu noc spali vedle sebe a drželi se za ruce. John se zeptal, jestli smí. Než si lehli, políbili se. Na Sherlockovu žádost.  
Svlékl se z kůže a vstoupil do světa, ve kterém ho někdo chápe. 


End file.
